Fairy Tale - Drarry One Shot
by RavenQueer95
Summary: "Seasons change, life goes on..." Harry's final letter to Draco.


**Fairy Tale **

– **A Draco/Harry One Shot**

My dear Draco,

They say a picture is worth a thousand words.

But as I sit here in this empty house, staring at the photograph of you and me, the only word that comes to mind is… _why?_

It was in spring that our story began. We were down by the lake at the Manor, fingers intertwined, looking out across the cool, clear water and talking about the future as if we had a clue. The sun was just setting over the trees, bathing everything – even my heart – in a warm, orange glow. It had been a beautiful day, and just when I thought it couldn't get any better, you fell to your knees and asked me to marry you. In that moment, I truly believed that we would be together forever.

No one really seemed to mind when we told them. Of course, there were a couple of protests, but I had just defeated the Dark Lord, for crying out loud! If I had come out and said I was sexually attracted to teaspoons, I'm fairly certain that the Wizarding World would still have been absolutely delighted. As for my friends, they just wanted to see me happy. You and I were perfect together. You had always been the only constant in my life, the only thing I could be sure of. It was a bit of a surprise to everyone, including us, when our bitter feud turned into something a lot more… _intimate_. But they got over it, and so did we. Everything felt so right – why bother fighting it?

We planned a whirlwind-wedding and were married less than a month later. Oh, it was wonderful. We must have taken a thousand pictures to commemorate the occasion – the happiest day of our lives. I remember it like it was yesterday: the music, the lights, the dancing, the smiles and the laughter. I had never wanted all the glamour and extravagance – just a small, intimate affair would do – but you told me that I deserved only the best. I believed that you were the best. How could our lives together be anything other than a fairy-tale? You were my soul-mate, my perfect match, my "happily ever after".

Our summer together was… _happiness_. There is no other way to describe it. We moved into our very own house just outside of London, and started our new jobs at the Ministry. It was a time of love and laughter, passion and excitement. A time of picking out curtains and bathroom tiles as if they were the most difficult decisions I would ever have to make. We were young and carefree, trying to make our way in this new world as friends, companions, and lovers.

And nothing could have prepared me for what happened next.

It began slowly. So slowly, I almost didn't notice it. Petty arguments at the breakfast table turned into screaming matches at bedtime, and I tried to be better for you. You started spending more and more time at the office, away from the house, and I tried to be better for you. It made you dreadfully angry when I invited some of my friends over one day, so I apologised, and I tried to be better for you.

One night, you didn't come up to bed. As I tidied the guest room the next morning, I noticed the lipstick stains on your collar. And then I knew. I wasn't the problem. I couldn't be better for you, because I wasn't even _enough_ for you.

That was our autumn. The autumn we fell apart.

It's all so terribly unromantic in the end, isn't it? Gone was an autumn of screaming, crying and begging you not to leave me. Winter was upon us.

It was a winter of loneliness and regret. It was a winter of "I'm sorry" and "I'm not coming home". It was a winter of dividing up the furniture and signing that final, damning document that meant I would no longer be a part of your life.

Winter brought an end to my fairy-tale.

They say a picture is worth a thousand words, but as I sit here in this empty house, staring at the photograph of you and me, the only word that comes to mind is: _why?_

Now, at last, spring has come around again, and it's time to face the world alone. Maybe I will never know why you left, or why I had to endure the pain of losing you. Seasons change, life goes on, but I know I'll never get used to waking up in an empty bed.

All I can hope is that one day, that photograph of me and you will become little more than a faded memory, worth absolutely nothing at all.

Always,

Harry


End file.
